Royal Emblem
by Pianoplayer0111
Summary: Evil is approaching earth and four special children were chosen to help protect it. Once the eggs hatch within them, join Haru, Tadase, Irou, and Amelia who will transform into "Ultra Sonic", "Chaos Shadow", "Powered Silver", and "Rebel Amy" as they put their skills to the test and fight the darkness that is a treat to earth.WARNING:back&forth transformations humans to hedgehogs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way, shape, or form. Sonic and co. All belong to (c) SEGA.**

**WARNING: Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Amy are all humans! BUUUUT, they TRANSFORM into hedgehogs!**

**Please read, review and follow! I hope you enjoy it!^^**

* * *

Up high in the bright white clouds, an old man with white hair stood tall with his hands behind back as he looks down to the earth below him. He was dressed in what looked like royal attire, and so it seemed that lavender purple was his color. Floating beside him was a white chao that had arms, legs, and the tip of its head fading to a light pink color. Brightly soft white feathery angel wings kept it a float and a gold halo floated above its head. It too was looking down to the earth with its bright blue eyes.

They both continued to stare down at the earth. Then, the old man had suddenly felt a spark with made him flinch.

_"...chao?" _He looked over at white chao and saw a confused look on it's face. He smiled.

"Did you feel it too?" He asked it.

_"chao chao!" _The chao nodded. The old man looked back down to the earth and brought his palm out. Magically, four different colored eggs appeared and were circling while floating on his hand. With the swift of his arm, the eggs shot from his hand and they each flew down to the earth in their separate ways.

_"Chao chao chao cha-chao?" _

"Why, their going to find their chosen one." The old man -who completely understood what the small chao said- answered with a smile. "They will find a newborn partner and merge with them. It will be a few years before they're ready to hatch, but that shouldn't be a problem. Once they do, they will awaken inside of them and they will be the ones we will depend on. The ones who will protect and save the earth from the approaching darkness that will be invading earth in a few years as well."

_"Chao cha-chao chao?"_

"You? I'm giving you the most important job that I trust you will do fine in. After the eggs hatch, you will be a guiding them on what they need to do and will help them in anyway you can if they get stuck or have know idea on what to do. When that time comes, will you be prepared to do this task I ask of you?" The white chao just stared at him for a minute. But then determination lit up in it's eyes and it pumped it's fists.

_"Chao!"_ The old man smiled at it's courage and nodded. Finally, they gave one last look at the earth and walked/floated back deeper into the bright fog like clouds.

* * *

July 22

Meanwhile back on earth in Japan, the night sky twinkled with stars that are spread throughout the galaxy and the large moons sparkling glow that illuminated the city below them looked peaceful. That night was a special night. The first egg which was blue, white and red sped through the night, leaving a trail of sparkling wisps as it approached a hospital. The egg hovered over to a window and inside the room was man and woman. In the woman's arms was a small newborn baby boy. The little bundle had peach skin, blue sapphire hair, and green emerald eyes as it looked up to his parents with a his first bright smile.

"Just look at him." the mother lovingly looked down at her son. "He has to be the most beautiful baby boy in the world." She strokes her son's bangs out of the way and leans down to kiss his forehead.

"Yes," the sons father agreed. "But what I'm suspicious on why our son was born with blue hair."

"Well, maybe he's special that way." Mother chuckled a bit and looked down at her son who had fallen asleep. As if on que, father took the little bundle into his arms and placed him into the plastic crib he would sleep in for now and wrapped a blue blanket on him.

"Goodnight, my son." Father smiled as he went to sit on the chair that was next to his wife whom was lying in the hospital bed. Soon after, the exhausted parents fell asleep. Little did they know was that the blue/white/red egg had phased through the window and approached the newborn baby boy. The baby was in a peaceful sleep with a cute smile. Finally, The egg slowly lowers it's self and enters through the baby's chest leaving a bit of water pulses that lasted a short time. Soon after it entered the baby, a blue heart with wings appeared on the baby's chest then faded away.

**_"The first egg has chosen you, Haru 'Sonic' Yamamoto"_**The echo of the old man was heard, but the baby now known as Haru remained in his sleep.

* * *

August 4

Meanwhile in another part of Japan, the second egg which was black, red and gold approached an apartment. It approached a door that had the number 24 on it. Before it could faze through the door, it slammed open and came tumbling out was a man who appeared to be drunk and a woman standing at the door glaring dangers at him.

"You're not welcome at this house anymore Jakotsu!" She yelled practically in his face. "I will not allow you to start your drinking habits back up and not realize the mistakes you'll make while living here!"

"Oh thyeah?!" Jakotsu lazily picked himself up and looked back at his wife. "Youth just thhink, you can kick Meh out like tha? Where exthacly do youth think I'll go to fall athleep?" His threw a pillow at him which made him almost lose his balance.

"Pretend you're a cat, and go sleep in the ally's like an ally cat!" With that, she slams the door shut. Leaving Jakotsu out there confused and tilting his head to the side. The egg fazed though the door after Jakotsu left and found his wife face palming with a sigh.

"What am I going to do with that man?" She asked herself. Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying was heard which snapped her out of her thoughts. "My goodness, not now!" She quickly walked and went over to the source that was making the crying sound. She entered a room that was decorated with dark gray walls, toys, a bookshelf, a counter, and a crib. Inside that crib was small baby boy that looked to be about 3 month's old. He had black hair and a bit of tan skin. The woman picked him up and started rocking him. "Shh, it okay. It's okay shadow, mommy's here." She cued into her son's ear which seemed to calm him down a bit. He opened his eyes to reveal his ruby red eyes that looked up to his mother. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "There, all better?" She rocked him a bit and hummed a small tune. When Shadow finally fell asleep again, she gently placed him back into his crib. "Sweet dreams Shadow." She kissed his head one final time and left the room.

The egg had came out of hiding after she left the room and hovered above Shadow. There was a bit of dried tear stains left on his face, yet he still slept peacefully. Slowly, the egg began to lower and entered his chest leaving water pulses. When the pulses stop, a black heart appeared with wings on his chest, red streaks were on some parts of his hair, and a bit of red appeared on the corners of his eyes. Afterwards, the heart, highlights, and red on his eyes vanished and the old man's voice echoed again.

_**"The second egg has chosen you, Tadase 'Shadow' Tatsuya."**_

* * *

October 6

Up near northern Japan, the third egg which was silver, gold, and sea green had traveled to an old dojo like house. When the egg got closer, you could hear faint crying sounds coming from an infant. It fazed through the wall and entered a room with a crib where the crying was coming from. Inside the crib was another baby boy with pail skin, golden yellow eyes, and snow white hair. On the other side of the room, a screen door opened and a woman in a light blue robe with red slippers walked in with tired eyes. The whole house hold was asleep until the infant had started to cry and woke up the woman, specifically his mother.

"It's okay Silver, I'm here." She whispered and picked up the little bundle in her arms. She then started rocking him softly as she walked over to the changing table. After she changed his diaper, Silver started to relax, but still made a bit of whimpers.

"Rima-sama." She turned after she heard what seemed to be her name to an elderly voice. Standing at the door was an old woman in a purple robe with a design of a red rose on her left shoulder and she wore a pair of white slippers.

"Is everything alright in here?" She calmly asked with a smile.

"Yes mother, everything is alright. I'm just trying to put my son to sleep." She started humming a small melody for a bit. After a couple of minutes. Silver finally fell asleep and Rima gently layed him back down into his crib.

"Do you still plan for him to take Tai Kwan doe lessons when he's older?" The old woman questioned and looked at her daughter for an answer.

"Of coarse. Since his father isn't around anymore, I still want him to be able to defend himself." She looked down at her son and giggled when she saw him sneezed cutely in his sleep.

"Well looks like we'll be having a tough little fellow in the house in a few years." Her mother joked and nodded in agreement with a chuckle.

"That's right! I'm going to bed now mother. Goodnight." She gave a quick kiss to her mother and a kiss on her son's forehead then left the room. Without waiting for the old woman to leave, the egg flew down to the infant and floated above him. The old lady saw this, but she didn't panic. Instead, she smiled brightly as she saw the egg enter her grandson's chest and leaving water pulses. When the pulses stopped, a sea green heart with wings appeared on his chest and glowing circle marks appeared on the palms of his hands. After they disappeared, the old woman smiled again when she heard the voice of the old man echo the room.

_**"The third egg has chosen you, Irou 'Silver' Honda"**_After the voice faded away, the old woman chuckled and left the room.

'My grandson,' She thought to herself as she walked back to her room. 'We might have to teach him tai kwon doe earlier that we thought.'

* * *

December 2

Somewhere in Southern Japan, the fourth and final egg which had the colors pink, red, and gold had traveled to a two story house. It fazed through the upper part of the house and found a little baby girl with pink hair, pail skin, and jade green eyes in the arms of a man whom was feeding the baby through a bottle.

"Amy, I really wish your mother is with us right now. I never really expected to be the one taking care of you 24-7." He sadly said. "But it looked like she couldn't handle giving birth and she ended up paralyzing herself. But don't worry, I'll take really good care of you and work extra hard for you and your mother." Amy had stopped drinking her bottle. After she was burped, Her father layed her down in her crib. He kissed her on the head and left the room. Before the egg could move toward the crib, the door opened and a little girl around the age of 10 came tip toeing in. She climbed up the side of the crib and peered inside it. Amy was fast asleep while hugging a stuffed teddybear. The little girls Humphed and started talking out loud to herself.

"What makes you so special? You're just a baby that can't do anything but drool, cry, and poop! I just think you're a nuisance to daddy because you wake him up in the middle of the night just to get whatever you want! There's nothing special about you at all! Daddy was MY daddy first, until he married some lady and you came along! I'm just going to say this once, stop trying to get my daddy's attention away from me and onto you with your gurgling. Got it!" The only reply She got from Amy was cute little yawn Amy did in her sleep. "Are you listening to me!?"

"Yui, leave your little sister alone." The little girl jumped at the voice and turned to see her father at the door. "Come on. Go back to your bed."

"I don't wanna! And she's not my sister!" She pouted and turned her head with crossed arms.

"Well Amy is a part of the family now, so treat her like your little sister and go to bed." He explained as calmly a he could. Yui stomped her foot in frustration and wanting to get her way.

"No!" She shouted too loudly that it made Amy wake up crying for being woken up rudely from her sleep. "Oh be quite you!" She shouted which made Amy cry even louder.

"Yui, that's enough! Go to your room right now and I'll deal with you later!" The tone of his voice scared her enough to flinch and Yui quickly ran out the room. The dad then walked up to the crib, carefully picked Amy up in his arms and started rocking her. "Shh it okay, daddy's here. Go back to sleep. Yui is not going to bother you any more." He rocked her a bit more and calmed her down I bit more until she was fully calm and went back to sleep. "Don't worry my daughter. Yui will one day grow up to realize that you're the only little sibling she'll ever have." With that being said, he lied her down on her crib, kisses her again and left the room.

The egg had finally flew down to Amy and floated above her. She was lying on her side at first, then switched to lay on her back. The egg slowly lowered it's self and entered her chest, leaving water pulses. When the pulses stopped, a pink heart with wings appeared on her chest. When it faded away the old man's voice was heard for the last and final time.

_**"The fourth and final egg has chosen you, Amelia 'Amy' Miyazaki"**_

* * *

Meanwhile up in the clouds, the old man was inside his white castle in a certain room where a large orb like ball was a float and the man could she visual of the four babies the eggs had chosen. He smiled as he watched each baby sleep from a far. Then came floating into the room was the white and pink chao. It flew next to the old man and looked into the orb as well.

_"Chao chao?"_

"That's right. These are the children that were chosen." He looked over to his companion and smiled. "What do you think of them?" The chao looked at them a bit longer and smiled cutely.

_"Chao chao chao!"_

"You too? So do I." They both looked back into the orb and it looked like time seemed to forward a bit. Right now they all looked like toddlers. Sonic was running in the park along with his father, Shadow looked like he was running as well but it looked like it was a little more advanced, Silver was wearing a karate outfit and was laughing with his mother behind him who was encouraging him to punch a foam block, and Amy was wearing a kimono while jumping around the what seemed to be a dance studio. "Such talented little children. In a few years, the eggs inside them will hatch and their new found power will be for them to use and protect this world from the darkness that lerks near.

_"cha-chao chao cha-chao!"_

"That's right again. You'll be with them the whole way. But be patient. When the eggs are close to hatching, then you will go and be with them at once to guide them."

_"Chao!"_ The smiled and looked back at the orb to see the toddlers now in their childhood and they continued to do what they do. Sonic was running more with more advanced excecises. Shadow looked like he was starting to run with hurdles this time. Silver looked a bit stronger and was fighting another child and it looked like he was winning, and Amy was moving beautifully and swiftly with a pink fan in her hand as she danced.

Without them knowing, a heart with wings in their respected colors appeared on their chests at the same time. Such talented children indeed.


End file.
